


sundress

by lesbianpatrick



Series: you're a classic (the crossdressing series) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what to tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little fic about crossdressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundress

**Author's Note:**

> Idk
> 
> Inspired by this drawing: https://instagram.com/p/BGkca94zIaN/
> 
> I thought it was cute so I wrote it
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick never posts on his Instagram. Fact. 

Patrick never even logs onto his Instagram. Not a fact. 

He'd go on just to be on. Sometimes he'd read the comments. 

That's what he's doing now. And one catches his eye.

_patrick would look so cute in a cute lil sundress ahh_

He raises an eyebrow at that. What? That's a weird thing to say. But...was it true?

Because it's _totally_ not a weird thing to do, he goes to Pete and shows him the comment. 

Pete just laughs. "Oh man, yeah. That'd be awesome."

"I...huh." Patrick frowns. "Okay."

It shouldn't mean anything. It's just a thing someone said, and people say a lot of things. 

But for some reason, to Patrick, it means a lot. 

~*~

It's sitting on his bed, but he doesn't have to do anything with it. He went out an bought it, but he doesn't have to do anything with it. 

At that moment, he hears a key card in the hotel door and quickly moves to stuff it into the nightstand drawer, for lack of a better hiding place. He's just closing the drawer as Pete strolls in. 

"What's in the drawer?" Pete asks, giving Patrick a questioning look.

"Nothing." Patrick says, pushing a tiny bit of protruding green fabric back into the drawer. 

Pete raises an eyebrow, obviously having seen the fabric poking out. "You sure?"

Patrick nods slowly, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Pete doesn't look like he believes it. He obviously doesn't; in one fluid motion, he pushes Patrick away, yanks open the drawer, and pulls out its contents. 

He holds it up, then turns to Patrick. "Patrick?"

Patrick backs up to the bed, jumping in surprise when he bumps into it. "Uh. I."

It's a dress. It's just a simple sundress; bright green with a thick band of bright yellow at the hem, and a flowy skirt. It's pretty, Patrick will admit. He saw it at a store, and remembered the comment, and just thought...

"It's cute." Pete says, moving it a little in his hands so the skirt spins a little. 

Patrick blinks. "What?" That wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. Then again, this was Pete. He didn't know what else he'd have expected. 

"It's cute!" Pete repeats, grinning and moving to hold it up against Patrick's body. "Oh my god!" He cocks his head to the side. "It...it is for you, right?"

Patrick goes bright red and nods, stammering out, "Oh, uh, yeah, I just...yeah."

"I love it!" Pete proclaims, and throws the silky fabric into Patrick's arms. "Come on! You should put it on!"

Patrick goes redder, if that's even possible at this point. "I don't...now?"

Pete nods excitedly, pushing him off the bed and towards the hotel bathroom. "Go!"

"I...sure." Patrick mutters, letting Pete push him all the way into the bathroom. 

Once he's in, he closes the door. Taking a deep breath, he looks down at the bundle of brightly colored fabric in his hands. Is he really going to do this?

Yes, he decides. Yes he is. 

Patrick quickly pulls off his pants and shirt, and, shirking any final second thoughts, slides on the dress. 

He looks up to the mirror. He's struck by how nice it actually looks on him. When he moves, the skirt swishes gently. He spins around experimentally, and the fabric floats around his waist as he turns. He can't help but laugh. He likes this. He actually likes this. 

"Patrick, are you done?" Pete asks from outside, a slight whiny tone in his voice. 

"Yeah." Patrick replies, taking a deep breath and opening the door. 

When Pete sees him, his eyes widen and he breaks into a grin. He squeals and pulls Patrick into a hug. "You. Look. So. Cute!"

Patrick smiles softly. "Uh...really?"

Pete pulls back and grabs Patrick by the shoulders, pulling him out of the bathroom and spinning him around. "Yes! Aw, it's adorable."

Patrick laughs, looking down to the ground and blushing, slightly embarrassed. "Uh...thanks."

Pete pulls him into a hug again. "Seriously. So cute. You should wear it more!"

Patrick's smile falls off his face. "Uh, I don't think-"

"Oh." Pete frowns. "If you don't want to, then..."

"Yeah." Patrick nods, backing away a little. "I...I like it, really, just...people would..."

"Yeah." Pete sighs. "Yeah, I get it. I know."

Patrick works at his lip, hoping it doesn't bleed. "We...I'm still wearing it now."

Pete grins again, strange sadness sliding off his face. "You are, and I still think it's adorable."

Patrick can't help but smile back. "Thank you."

Pete twirls him around by his arm, like they're dancing, and Patrick admittedly giggles a little as the dress spins with him. 

Pete pulls him back to the beds by the arms, smiling all the while. "You really like it, don't you?"

Patrick laughs shyly, looking down at the dress he's still wearing. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Then I like it too." Pete announces, and pulls him in for another hug. 

Patrick smiles. "Good."

They stand there like that for a while, in each other's arms, and Patrick still wearing the bright green sundress. 

He really does like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a sequel to this if people like it
> 
> Idk I just really like the idea of Patrick wearing a dress sue me


End file.
